Xehanort
Xehanort is a character who, in terms of storyline, makes his debut appearance in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. Taught by Shadow to be a Keyblade Master, Xehanort eventually ends up fighting on the force of darkness during his journey around the worlds and learning of Shadow's plan many years later involving Kingdom Hearts after he meets his Master again during a visit to Destiny Islands. Xehanort appears along with his colleague Eraqus, the events of Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War showing how their friendship starts to turn into a hostility. Xehanort plays a large role in not only Shadow's scenario, but Void's scenario as well. Journal Entry A powerful Keyblade Master and a longtime acquaintance of Eraqus entrusted with Shadow's dreams and honor. However what could his true intentions be with Kingdom Hearts and the χ-blade? Story Xehanort first lived on Destiny Islands, seeking a life of freedom, and to an extent, one of power. One day he found himself traveling to the Land of Departure to train with Master Shadow and his apprentice Eraqus. During his training he began to write reports about his experiences including learning of the most powerful Keyblade of all: The χ-blade and how it sparked the ancient Keyblade War. Eraqus and Xehanort mastered the Keyblade and soon their Mark of Mastery exams came. Before he left the Land of Departure, Shadow entrusted Xehanort with the order of bringing peace to the worlds, Xehanort acknowledged this and said he'd fulfill his master's wish. Xehanort over the years began to contemplate the promise he had made. Soon his heart became consumed by greed and began seeking control over Kingdom Hearts so he could rule the worlds and after he meets his Master again during a visit to Destiny Islands and discussed his plan to each other in secret. He summoned a corridor of darkness, transporting to the desolate Ravaged Canyon now littered with many Keyblades, unaware that he had been followed by a curious Eraqus was who searching for his apprentices, Dawn and Void to make sure of their safety. As Kingdom Hearts appeared overhead, a battle soon became one between himself and Eraqus over what Xehanort's intentions were. Using the darkness, Xehanort knocked his friend out cold so Eraqus could not stand in his way. Xehanort then summoned another corridor of darkness walking into it with an unconscious Eraqus over his shoulder. Xehanort arrived in the Land of Departure, leaving Eraqus behind then returning to the recently renamed Ravaged Canyon now known as The Keyblade Graveyard to tie up a few "loose ends", there he ambushed a dying Dawn, killing her by stabbing her from behind with his Keyblade. A year later, wearing a black coat, he finds a sleeping Void in the Realm of Nothingness, he took the boy back to Destiny Islands. Renaming the boy Ventus, he then took him in as his apprentice, as Shadow had with him. Now Xehanort had the ultimate pawn on his side in his little game. Xehanort just had to eliminate the one man who stood in the way of his plan's succession, Eraqus, himself and a new vessel to prolong his life so he could complete his goal. Using his strong cunning, he created Vanitas from the darkness of Ventus's heart and arranged a meeting between "Ventus" and Eraqus's two new apprentices, Terra and Aqua, later "apologizing" to Eraqus, telling him what happened to their master, Dawn and Void, sayng they disappeared of unknown causes and stating he would be honored if he'd be allowed to stay and witness the Mark of Mastery exam that was soon to be held for Terra and Aqua. Eraqus obliged, Xehanort's plan now in perfect flow. Appearance Xehanort was metioned by Eraqus when he told Dawn and Void the first time he met him to be a young, muscular man. His height is equal to that of his body, his skill with the Keyblade being noteworthy for his swordsmanship and teamwork with Eraqus while they were apprentices together. Xehanort wore a black muscle shirt with a collar that stood up. He had long, silver tinted hair, yellow eyes and tanned skin. After his descent into darkness years later, his appearance is that of an old man: bald except for thin eyebrows and a long silver goatee. His ears are pointed and he has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his absolute power. Xehanort also sports a white and black coat with a red inner lining and a black outer lining on the edges, a white shirt, black boots and white gloves. Personality Xehanort is extremely arrogant, as well as self-kept and enigmatic when he needs to be. Deceptive by nature, he is willing to put others at risk in order to further increase his personal gain. Feeling no guilt in betraying those closest to him, Xehanort will do all in his power to merge with Kingdom Hearts and become ruler of all worlds. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters